


Kuroo

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, a lot of sad, lots and lots of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Kuroo visits Nishinoya Manor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "Doorstep"

Daichi wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the door to reveal a shell-shocked Kuroo Tetsurou clutching a multitude of red crystal pendants, a matching one around his neck, but let him in. 

Actually, he had to all but drag the significantly taller man in, as he had slumped against Daichi as soon as the smaller stepped forward to greet him. Daichi got Kuroo settled on a sofa in the sitting room, calling Suga over to keep the man company while he went to get Noya. 

“And Suga, see if you can find out what happened. He doesn’t look injured but…”

Suga nodded. “I will. Don’t worry. Go get Noya. I don’t think anything else will get Kuroo to talk.” 

Daichi planted a quick kiss on Suga’s cheek before running upstairs to the library. 

“Noya!” 

The head of house turned. “What happened, Daichi?” he asked, extremely concerned because of Daichi’s frazzled state.

“Kuroo’s here and he’s… not right. He looks like he’s in shock, slumped over me when he got here. He was holding pendants made from slivers of red crystal but hasn’t said anything.”

Noya’s eyes widened. “Let’s go. Now.”

Unfortunately, Kuroo’s arrival and Daichi’s subsequent dash through the house drew the attention of most of the other crystals in the house, and they all gravitated towards the living room, the energetic Hinata in the front. 

“Move!” Noya shouted at the crystals crowding the doorway, wincing as they all flinched back. “Sorry…” he apologized immediately after. “Just concerned.” 

Ennoshita nodded, moving Hinata and Kageyama out of the way so Noya could enter. 

“Kuroo?” Noya said, approaching the man. “Can you tell me what happened? Why do you have those pendants?”

Kuroo choked out a sob. “I-it’s Kenma… they’re Kenma…”

Noya froze. “Suga, take the other crystals into the yard.” 

“Awww, Noya!” Hinata started. 

“NOW!” Noya barked, raising his voice as Suga quickly ushered the other crystals out. 

He turned back to Kuroo. “What happened to Kenma?” 

“I- we were at a protest, I don’t know… there must have been a raid… when we came back…” Kuroo took a deep breath. “When we came back… this was all that was left.” 

He fingered his pendant. “I should have made him leave… should have made him come here… or go to Iwaizumi… my fault… he’s… he’s d-dead and it’s all my fault…”

“Hey!” Noya stopped Kuroo’s babbling. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known there’d be a raid.” 

“But-”

“No buts. This was not your fault.” Noya stared him down. “Say it.”

“This… this was not my fault.” Kuroo said. 

“Good.” Noya glanced at the pendants in Kuroo’s hand. “Was there a reason you brought the pendants…?”

Kuroo flushed. “The pendants… they’re Kenma. What was left… Would… would you and the rest of your family wear them?”

Noya nodded. “Of course we will.” he took the pendants from Kuroo and looped one around his neck before handing the rest to Daichi. “Daichi, could take one and then give the rest to Suga and the others?”

Daichi nodded, picking one out before walking into the yard to give Suga the rest. 

Suga pulled him aside when he did so. 

“Daichi, what happened?”

Daichi just pulled Suga into a desperate kiss instead of answering. Suga, confused, flailed for a second before returning it. 

He smiled slightly once the kiss broke. “I love you too, Dai, but what was that for?” 

Daichi frowned. “Kenma… that new crystal at Nekoma…” he placed a pendant around Suga’s neck. “... he shattered.” 

Suga gasped, hands over his mouth. “Oh my god… and… that means these pendants…”

Daichi nodded. 

Suga clawed at the one around his neck. “I can’t… oh god, Daichi, I can’t!” 

“Suga, Suga,” Daichi tried to calm his partner. “Please calm down. Koushi!” 

“It’s like wearing another person’s bones, Daichi! I can’t wear this!!” 

“Koushi, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Daichi pried the crystal’s hands off the pendant, holding him close and rocking. “I’m sorry…” 

“Then why did you put it on me?” Suga cried. 

“Solidarity. Kuroo asked us all to wear one. I think it’s his way of honoring Kenma.” 

“I still can’t… I’ll keep it… but I can’t wear it... and I can’t even think about giving it to the others…” 

Daichi looked at the crystal. “Does it bother you when I wear it?” 

Suga looked up and nodded slightly. “A bit… If you have to wear it… can you only do it at protests?”

Daichi kissed Suga again. “I won’t wear it at all if you don’t want me to.” 

Suga smiled, resting his head on Daichi’s chest. “Thank you.” 

The other crystals looked on, all of them having witnessed Suga’s breakdown. 

(And wholeheartedly agreeing with him- wearing the pendant of Kenma’s shattered remains would be just too… too much for them.)


End file.
